After the Reunion
by vamp1
Summary: Eheheheheh. Vamp is back! Special sequel to Come Back! and special dedication to those i listed inside. Done in a rush so forgive me if anything seems out of place. Yuki POV. R&R pleaseeeeeeeeee
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Gravitation does not belong to me! It belongs to God- knows-who-could-be-alien-for-all-I-cared.If I did own Gravitation though, eheheheheheheheheheheh, Tohma will suffer!!!! Whahahahhahahahahahahahahah.  
  
*Ahem, attention everyone! This one goes out to all those who read and reviewed my "Come Back!", namely the beautiful, gorgeous, lovely, esoteric, cool, and ADORABLE Misura, VioletBlindGame, Robin Gurl, Pippin and her plushie, Rg, and Panatlantic. Love you guys so much it hurts my head. Oh wait.I just got hit with a basketball.-_____-;; And to Violet, you'll get your lemon soon enough; best check back somewhere in the next two days from the published date of this chapter. Muahahahhahahahahahahahaha Oho, and Robin Gurl, plushieeeeeeeeee.  
  
This chapter is only in Yuki's POV, Shuichi has no say..Gomen radical Shuichi fans.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
It has to be well past midnight already. Usually I fell asleep hours ago, but tonight I don't feel like closing my eyes. I don't want to, I wanted to think. Shuichi peacefully slept beside me, his eyes were still puffy from crying and his expression looked pitiful. I still can see the images of the afternoon's reunion so clearly in my head. He clung to me and cried like a child whose mother is leaving him. He begged me not to leave him again. I had no intention to, since it was I that came crawling back wasn't it? That fear of losing him forever still left a trace in my soul, mingling together with my own old wound that I thought would close but never did. I've felt lonely after the real Yuki's death, but that loneliness was nothing compared to what I felt when I left this sleeping idiot beside me. I've become dependent on this boy for my peace of soul. What a strange turn of event. The infamous cold-hearted playboy Yuki Eiri showing weaknesses. If anyone know, I would become the laughing stock of the century.  
How could I became so vulnerable like this?  
  
Even when he slept, his hand grasped my shirt tightly at the helm and refused to let go. I needed a drink. I supposed I could pry his hands off with force but I didn't want to wake him. Oh wait, I had a buttoned pj over my tee. Simple solution.  
When I got back from the kitchen, he was sitting up on the bed, hands clutching my pj top. His back hunched over in a weary manner and I sensed something was wrong.  
In three slow steps I reached the bed and asked him what was wrong. He looked up; tears streamed down his face when he saw me. In an instant, his arms were around my waist again. This time he didn't sobbed aloud, just quietly sniffled.  
"I thought you left me," he surprised me with his shaking voice.  
I sighed and softened. My hands found their ways onto his shoulders and gradually my arms circled and drew his head closer to my chest. It was a rare intimate action that I've never shown to anyone before, not even my family. What made him different?  
"Baka," I breathed into his obscene pink mop that he called hair, "what made you think I would do that?" I paused then added, "I came back didn't I?"  
He lifted his head to look at me. Suddenly he grabbed my neck to pull me down closer. Before I knew what was happening, I felt his soft lips on mine.  
It was quick and sweet, a feeling that I've found out that I liked it.  
His blue eyes looked into mine, so deep that I thought they were trying to pull my soul out.  
"Please stay with me," he pleaded, "please, Yuki."  
Such a request that I hesitated to comply yet I can't bring myself to say no. I don't want to see him cry again. I've hurt him so much already. I want to make amend. It's selfish but I want him to be mine. Only he could erase the healing scars in my soul and anchor me to the world of sanity. His crazy antics, his goofy happy-go-lucky attitude, and his undying devotion for me had became a part of my memories, my life. I don't want to be in darkness again. Only he could lead me to the light.  
Like I said before, I've become dependent on him. It's so strange, I'm almost afraid of it.  
But, somehow, having his arms around me felt natural and right.  
"As long as you want to," I replied, unable to hide my infrequent smile.  
He cried and laughed at the same time. "Thank you, Yuki," was all he said before tightening his embrace.  
About fifteen seconds later, I realized that I needed to breathe. He was squeezing the wind out of me. The damn fool doesn't know how to control his own strength. Talking didn't work so I had no choice but to elbowed him on the head. He cried childishly and called me a meanie; the old Shuichi was creeping back.  
Such an idiotic and unromantic ending.  
  
TBC VAMP: Ehehehheeheheheheheheheheh.Watchout Shu-chan.Next chapter, you're the meal dish. muahahhahahhahahah  
  
SHU: *whimper* Yuki.help~~~~~~~~  
  
YUKI: *calmly smokes* Blah.None of my business. Beside, if I offend the "almighty VAMP-sama, she might turn me into a ballerina or sumthin.:  
  
VAMP: Wow, Yuki-chan is smart *applaud*  
  
YUKI: -__-.  
  
SHU: x . x; 


	2. Getting there

Eeeeeeeeeeerrrr..I am so sorry everybody.I promised a bit of lemon didn't I? But in a hurry to update, (unless I want Rena the midget demon after my tail), I made the fic longer than originally intended. ^_^''. So it will have to be the next update, which will be next week. Sorry.I promise it will be worth the wait. I will do my best! I won't let you down! And thankkkkyouuuuuu for all of your reviews. You don't know how much that inspired me! * sigh * again, I wish I could marry all of you adorable readers but the asian fidelity rule doesn't allow ..oh well. I can dream , can't I?  
  
NOW ENJOY!!!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
We went back to bed and for once I didn't mind sharing a bed with him. It was rather nice actually, knowing there will be someone there when I wake up in the morning. But it was too irritating after a while because he kept invading my personal space and insisted on cuddling up to me. The idiotic fool. What am I, a teddy bear?  
I guess it couldn't be helped. He's the type that always needed assurance. Plus, I'm the type that doesn't deal well with expressing personal feelings. Sometimes I envied his open personality. Interacting with the outside world was something that I was never able to do, while Shuichi was like a kid on his own playground. The idiot never had any problem with telling the world what he thinks and feels. And his ever caring, naïveté, straightforwardness and sensitive nature attracted attentions (sometimes it's a bad thing) from every direction. He had such good friends and enemies.-__-;. How did Sakano put it.gravitation. In a moment of carelessness, I too was pulled in. I tried to resist but it was futile. Once you step onto the magnetic field, you will spiral headfirst into that never-ending void. There was no way to resist him, especially when you're a man in need of salvation like me.  
  
I can't sleep and from the rustles I heard, Shuichi wasn't either. I wonder, what did he think about this whole thing. "Baka, you awake?" I couldn't help myself, the word just slipped out. Hope he didn't hear that. "Un," he grunted from under the cover. "What is it Yuki?"  
"You.why did you forgive me, although I've been such a bastard to you?" I closed my eyes, unable to face him and his reaction. He bolted into a sitting position, faced me and gaped as if I just ask him to shave his head.  
"Na ni yo???" His voice was truly belong to a trained singer; he nearly puncture my eardrums. His eyes went as wide as the law of nature would allow and leaned over me. "What are you talking about," such question was expected. He always has to ask before answering others' questions.  
He then draped half of his body over mine. Not that I minded. Deep blue eyes stared into mine with a spark of determination, his mouth set in a pout. God, why did he has to look like that, it makes me fidgety.  
"Because I love you!"  
It was my turn to stare. I admit it was something that I didn't quite expect. Just a simple reason like that. How can he be so pure.God, why didn't this creature appear six years earlier? If he did, my life would have been different.Much more different.  
  
My arms unbent from under my head to pull the pink-haired baka down and my lips sought his in a rough kiss. He squeaked in surprise but didn't resist. I rolled both of us over so that I was the one on top. "You always say that, Shu-chan, but do you really mean it?" I decided to tease him a bit. I can't help it; he had a face that begged to be picked on.  
"Yuki," he pouted some more. "Get off, you're heavy."  
"Answer my question first." He squirmed and whined but I'm not moving anywhere. Then he frowned; looked like I hurt his feelings.  
"Yuki, you know I do," he answered, a tremble in his tone but I heard self-assured determination in there as well. "I love you and I will do anything to be with you. Even if I have to embarrass myself or jeopardize my career I'll chase after you until I've caught you, until I die!"  
All I did was stare. This idiot.Now it's even harder to resist him, with that big watering blue eyes like the ocean's surface and pouting expression.  
  
TBC, SOON, PROMISE! 


End file.
